


Eren x Levi YUSSS

by DRAMAtical_Panda



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ben if you are reading this im sorry, Fabulous, First fanfic on AO3, Fluff, Fuck yeah!, I RAN OUT OF TISSUES, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lemon, M/M, Nosebleed, OTAKU UNITE!, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slash, Smut, This is trash, Yaoi, and then burn the ashes, because nobody can resist my charm. crack gone wild, erase any evidence, ereri, frick frack, heichous fine ass, i better go now, im crying tears of joy, just kidding im not sorry, kay baiii, originally made on wattpad, otp, riren - Freeform, seme!levi, snk, the gayness is great, these tags are getting out of control, titans are my trigger, uke!eren, what is it Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRAMAtical_Panda/pseuds/DRAMAtical_Panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simple drabble with the usual ereri/riren stuff.  Doesn't even deserve a witty summary Originally posted on Wattpad (@DRAMAtical_Panda)  kay now bye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST THINGS FIRST... THE TITLE SUCKS I KNOW. I COULDN'D COME UP WITH BETTER *facepalms left to right*
> 
> I didn't even fucking edit it. (you will learn that I use a lot of profanity.)
> 
> I originally created this fanfiction on Wattpad, and it was officially my first contribution to the SnK fandom. *WOOHOO*
> 
> [[ My Wattpad is @DRAMAtical_Panda ]]

"Eren! Hey! Wake up!"

Eren woke to the blinding light of the sun and Armin's voice. He took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the brightness in the room.

"You better get up. Levi won't be very pleased if you're late." Armin said as he walked out. With that, Eren rolled out of his comforter and got ready for the day.

As he made a beeline through the courtyard, he was silently praying that Levi would be easy on him for oversleeping. He knew as well as everyone else that Levi wouldn't be as generous as they hoped.

As Eren approached his captain, he noticed the impatient glare on Levi's face. Stone grey eyes, narrowed into his usual bored, irritated expression.

"Captain Levi! I-Im sorry I'm---"

Levi walked up to him, then straightened his posture, so his shortness wouldn't be so obvious

"You know I have a low tolerance for people to sit on their asses all morning," Levi scolded, obviously not impressed, "Anyway, the stables need mopped, and the horses are to be fed."

"Y-yes sir!" Eren turned to get the mop when Levi stopped him.

"You've been working hard lately and I applaud your effort. Keep it up. "

 

••••••LEVI POV•••••••

 

Eren looked thrilled when I complimented him. I just thought I should give him some motivation so he doesn't turn out like the other lazy morons here. He instantly got turned to get to work. And my, my, that kid has a perky ass!  
No, Levi, you're not into that. And he is sixteen! I'd be locked up for statutory! I'm at least ten years older for fucks sake! Dammit! He's so hot! He probably has a girlfriend anyway.

Its probably that Mikasa bitch. Always around him like that. She acts like a control-freak wife.

I watch him do what I asked of him. He is so obedient. He will do anything I tell him to. God, he is so fucking cute!

As I'm drooling over the boy, he turns around and catches me staring. And holy shit, his face got so red I could have pounced him right then and there. 

 

•••••ERENS POV••••• 

 

I was so shocked when Levi complimented me. Its not everyday you get acknowledged by him on that sort of way. Anyway, I turned to see if he was there and i noticed that he was staring at me. I instantly blushed when he licked his lips. He looked so animalistic, but so damn hot.

Gee wiz! I would be gay for him, Im probably just crushing over him again.  
I want him.

The lunch bell rang and I headed to the usual table where my friends are. There was an intensifying conversation going about and I had to get a load of it. Seeing from Jeans' facial expression, he got caught of guard somehow.

"Omigod! Jean! Your such a pervert!" Christa gasped when she saw Jean gazing at Mikasa's breast.

"At least I'm not getting nosebleeds like that Hanji chick." He retorted.

"I am here to fight for humanity, not to get on an intimate level with Pony Boy." Mikasa announced as she forked some of her salad.

 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 

"Hey Eren! Didya' get 'punished' by Captain Levi? You were walkin' pretty stiff this morning!" Connie turned to the teenager.

"What?! N-no!" Eren was in a total state of shock, he didn't expect the attention to turn on him.

Mikasa jumped out of her seat and pointed her finger at Eren "That better not be true! Because if it is I swear I will kick that midgets ass!"

"I don't think that would be necessary, Ackerman." Levi chimed in, about ready to punch her.

"Whaa--you asshole! If you lay a finger on him, Erwin will--"

"Erwin will not be pleased hearing that you have been threatening your captain either, eh?"

Mikasa had enough and stormed out of the cafeteria. Everybody went back to eating like nothing happened.

"Eren, come to my room after lunch." Levi mumbled as he walked past Eren.

'What could he possibly want?' Eren thought to himself.

 

••••••LEVI'S POV•••••••

 

There was a knock at the door that startled me. "Come in."

Eren walked in, leaving the door wide open "Please close the door"

At this request, his face went so red I thought he couldn't breath. I started speaking after the door clicked shut.

"Are you in a relationship with Ackerman?" I didn't mean to be so blunt, but I'm not about to sugar-coat anything either.

His face pinched. "W-what! No! S-she's my sister!"

I did not expect that. I feel kinda weird, but then I thought of something.  
"Oi, brat. Why the dirty look? Is it that you and your sister don't get along or you don't want a girlfriend?" Lets see what his reaction to that.

His face didn't stay neutral for long.

Then I noticed something...

He scanned me with his eyes up and down...

He paused at my lips...

He licked his own.

Holy fuck.

Is he what I think he is?


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simple drabble. Originally created on Wattpad/ [[ @seeingcrimson21 ]]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *+*+*+*+*+*SMUT AHEAD*+*+*+*+*+*

••••ERENS POV•••••

Ok, I let my impulse get the best of me. I looked at him and instantly fell apart. I don't want a girlfriend.

I want Levi.

And Mikasa will prevent us from being together.

I cringe at how overprotective she is. But my mind switched to why Levi asked the question. Is there a hidden motive behind it? Im sure of it. Come on, Eren, just say it.

"Im not exactly sure, but Im not into girls." I flinched. Waiting for a response from him.

He let out a breath.

As if he was relieved.

That got my hopes up. "I want you."

 

•••••LEVIS POV•••••

 

I was speechless. Yeah, the kid has guts out on the field, but I didn't believe he had the nerve to openly come out with it.

Oh my fucking God. He is gay.

I had to say, he could've had any girl he wanted. But nope. He isn't into girls.m I let my lust for him get the best of me and pinned him to the wall.

"Ngh...L-Levi! W-what are y-you doing?" He said, but not putting up a fight.

"Don't say you don't like it if you're not struggling."

Levi--"

The twerp needed to be silenced. I kissed him, hard.

 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 

Stunned by the sudden move, Eren gasped, and Levi took that as an opportunity to insert his tongue into Erens mouth. Not wanting to let this moment end, Eren kissed back. Letting each others bodies move against each other in perfect sync.

Ngh--Levi-isn't-this against---" Eren whispered between breaths

"I don't give a fuck. You're mine."

Absorbed in each other, they didn't hear footsteps coming down the hall.  
Levi held Erens wrists with one hand and started unbuttoning his shirt with the other. Suddenly, the door opened. Erwin walked in with Mikasa by his side.

"WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?" Mikasa shrieked, face flushed, taking aim to nobody in particular.

Hearing Mikasa caused Armin to see what the noise was about. He walked in, stopped and put his hands in the air.

"um....i, uh, Im sorry if I'm interrupting something" Armin retreated after seeing the awkward situation.

Erwin snickered, which made Mikasa whip around to face him. "What, may I ask, do you find funny about this, Sir?"

"I just think its kinda interesting that you're so concerned about Levi harming your brother when Eren seems to be enjoying it."

Eren face heated up and Levi took that moment to his advantage.

"Hear that, Ackerman? I think the boy likes it." Levi made a big show of making out with him, grinding his hips against Eren, from who a moan slipped out.  
Mikasa was speechless, she had to double-take how immature Levi was being. 

"Fine!" She stomped up to Levi and reached her arm out to punch him. Almost as if he expected her to do something like that, he caught her arm and twisted it backwards. She howled in shock and pain

"Let. Me. Go." Mikasa demanded through her clenched teeth.

"If you think I'm going to let you get in my way and prevent me from being with Eren, you got it all wrong, bitch."

Erwin just watched the commotion, simply stunned by the drama, he decided to wait until now to step in and do something.

"Leave them be, Ackerman." Erwin said, motioning her leave.

"Tch. Maybe you should try to consider being empathetic, rather than being so paranoid."  
Levi released her arm. With that, Mikasa fumed as she timidly pouted. She stomped out the room, and slammed the door behind her, making the humiliated Eren jump.

"I have no problem with you two boinking each other or whatever you do, just don't make me lose my job because if it, understood?"

"Y-yes Sir! Th-thank you!" Eren said, while Levi gave his signature "Tch" with an added eye roll.

 

-THE NEXT DAY-

••••MIKASA'S POV•••••

 

I can't even begin to comprehend what I just witnessed! That man has crossed the line. I mean, Eren is young and he is 'experimenting' with his sexuality, yes, but I doubt Eren actually loves Levi.

It must be a phase.

As Im thinking about the situation, Erwin taps on my door. I got up and let him inside.

"Good Evening, Commander Smith! Why--"

"Lets skip the formalities and have a little chit-chat shall we?" Erwin looks up, raising those distracting eyebrows. I admit, I have a hard time focusing my attention on anything else but his eyebrows.

"If you haven't already noticed, your little outburst you had last night was a bit overdone and--"

"What do you mean overdone?? I'd say that I have the right to do what I believe is necessary to protect my younger brother. I believe what he did with Levi was because he is simply as lustful as a bunny. He is a teenage boy for heavens sake!"

"Yes, I understand this, but---"  I held up my hand to stop Erwin from   
continuing.  "This is business for the Military Police! Why aren't you doing your job? Do you even realize how illegal this is?"

Erwin nodded and sighed. "Ackerman, From my observation, Eren enjoyed Levi's company." He adjusted in his seat "I understand that it is against policy to participate in any sexual activities, but we often overlook that due to the fact--"

"Yeah everyone ends up getting together with each other, but I think the rules ought to be stricter on the higher ups!"

"Pardon the cliché, but its not rape if Eren likes it. "

If he is happy. I'm happy. I followed him here so he would survive. Not to be the love doctor.

All I know is want Jean going after me or Armin when he sees that Eren is no longer available. His relationship with Marco revealed his homosexual side.  
Straight as spaghetti, until it gets hot...

There is going to be some competition. I can feel it. And personally, I cant stand that piece of horse shit. And Armin is vulnerable

"I've got to go to a meeting. Please just relax and try to not let the pressure get you fired up." Erwin stood and headed toward the door." I saluted him and watched him as he headed down the hall. 

Maybe he is right. Im just going to go with the flow, and wait for Eren to come crying about being heartbroken.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

 As He approached the uniform oak door at the end of the hallway, his hands started sweating. All Eren knew was this is going to result in either Levi kicking the life out of him, or another unexpected surprise.  
He wanted to feel the electrifying kiss again. He hoped that he would find pleasure behind that door, rather than pain.  
He knocked lightly on the door.

"Its open" Eren turned the knob and walked in.

Eren looked as if he just waltzed into the cage of a hungry lion. Levi walking towards him.

'Go for it, Levi. He is right there' Levi urged himself. With that, he pinned Eren to the wall.

" H-heichou-" Eren began but was interrupted by rough lips pressed against his own. He groaned as he was pushed up against the wall. 

Levi kissed down the boys jaw, and sucked at his neck. Eren let out a suppressed moan as his breathing hitched. The older man kissed Eren passionately. The teens once tense body eased and thats when Levi bit Erens bottom lip, gaining access to the wet cavern with the slight lingering of toothpaste.

"Levi--" he moaned into his mouth, hearing Eren say his name like that drove him crazy.  Turned on by Erens voice, he whispered seductively into his ears, letting his warm breath run down his neck.

"Say it again"


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simple drabble. originally created on Wattpad.

Levi took off his own shirt, then snaked his hands up Eren's and removed it, teasingly moving slow.  Eren looked at him as if to say Hurry up! Levi complied, and started playing with the boys nipple.

"L-Levi-" He squeaked, covering his mouth.

"Don't hold it back. I want to hear it."

Eren nodded and bit his bottom lip. Holding in any noises.  Fine, lets see how quiet you are now. Levi thought to himself, smirking.

Levi reached down and snaked his hand into Eren boxers. causing Eren to gasp and blush even more.

"Damn, you're already aroused? Hormonal Brat."

His tone was so sexy, but strained. Rushed. Eren could tell Levi was trying to take it slow at first earlier, but later seemed to get impatient. Then, Levi bit his neck, caressing the mark he left with his free hand.

"L-Levi- hnmm--"

Smiling to himself, purposely were Eren couldn't see it, Levi unzipped Erens pants and pumped his length. Eren moaned louder as pre-cum dripped down Levis hand.

"Someones a bit messy, eh?" Levi whispered.

Eren raked his fingers through Levi's dark sweaty hair. Then, Levi lifted him to the bed.

The boys were stripped down to their boxers, Levi on top of Eren. When all of a sudden, their fight for dominance continued. Pushing each other's tongues around. Suddenly, Eren flipped Levi over and was smiling from above.

"Nice view up here, y'know. " Eren said, his words were so smooth it practically dripped from his lips. He smiled, gazing down at Levi.  
Levi was quite shocked at the boys sudden boost in confidence.

So fucking kinky

 

••••••LEVI POV••••••

 

His green eyes.

His stud physique.

His fucking bean sprout hair

His sexy grin.

HE was on TOP of ME.

And it was kinda kinky, honestly. This boy will be the end of me if he keeps playing this card.

 

••••••EREN POV••••••

 

Damn. I just want to pound this guy into fucking oblivion.

 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 

Eren kissed Levi's neck, and grabbed his hair, slightly tugging at it. A soft moan came from Levi that made Eren move eye level to his waist.

Don't fuck up, Eren. Just because this is your first blowjob, doesn't mean it should suck.

Eren chuckled at the self-produced pun, then gradually took in Levis member and swirled it in his mouth. Levi gasped and tilted his head back. He grasped Eren's chocolate brown hair and thrusted forward. Eren mentally thanked the sky for blessing him without much of a gag reflex.

"Im coming---nhg-Eren-"

Eren felt the sticky fluid shoot into his mouth. He pulled back, licking his lips, grinning like a toddler in a candy shop.

Levi couldn't take it. He looked at Eren as if asking for permission with his eyes. Eren nodded. Pushed to his knees, Eren felt his boxers being pulled off in a swift motion.

"Oi, relax" Levi ordered, slapping Eren's ass. "I promise you'll get used to it. Just bear with me."

Levi brought his fingers up to Eren's entrance.  "Please just do it already!!" Eren panted.  Without hesitation, Levi plunged into Eren, who winced at the pain.

Eren's eyes were shut tight, while Levi tried to find the right angle. After only a few seconds, he poked at his sweet spot, causing Eren to arch his back and slam his face into the bed.

Ear-splitting moans came from the boy. Fortunately, as Levi slammed into Eren, Mikasa, was in the girl's dorm, without a clue of what they were doing.  Eren felt the pain melt away as he adjusted.

Goddamn, Levi!

Levi slowly pulled out and they both collapsed on the bed. fighting for air.

Embraced in an unbreakable hug, Erens mind was clouded with pleasure. Levi traced circles on Eren's abdomen. Finally cuddled up with his brat.

After a second, Levi felt the soft rise and fall of Eren's chest. Soon relaxing himself, he verified that the door was locked, then soon fell asleep next the boy he thought he could. Never. Ever. Have.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simple drabble. Originally created on Wattpad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JEAN X ARMIN AHEAD!!!!!!

\---LEVI POV-----

 

I woke up to Eren laying in my arms. He looks so sweet when he's asleep. Funny how he can be an intimidating monster to other titans. I remember kicking his ass in the courtroom. I honestly don't regret that though. he healed.

The kid seemed like spaghetti. Straight 'til it gets hot.

I chuckled. Jesus! I sound like such a sadist freak. 

It took me a while to process why he was in my bed.. 

but how could I forget? Last night.

At least I technically didn't rape the kid, he obviously had fun. I just hope that I don't get fired or get in trouble for this.

Im claiming this brat. I just fucking adore this kid. 

He is mine.

Erwin basically gave me permission to boink Eren. As long as he doesn't lose his job for it. Looks like if word gets around to Mikasa, thing are going to get rough.

Damn. He is such a cutie. Id fight tooth and nail for him. But I cant let him get in the way of my fighting. I was ordered to keep an eye on 'Hanji's' experiment". It hit me like a ton of bricks. It bothers me that they consider him s threat, a Titan Shifter. A science project.

Shit. Who knows maybe the boy will get pregnant and we will discover the--What Hanji calls--"glorious birth of a Titan"

Yikes.

But he is obviously human too. I mean, I saw the erotic facial expressions. I just butt-fucked him and his kisses is just proof that he is passionate. He can still love.--- 

Love.

Love love love??

I don't know if I'm ready to do this. 

Anybody I get close to dies. 

Oh god. What did I just commit myself to?

___________________________

At training the next day, Eren couldn't concentrate.

Holy shit, Levi is fucking amazing. He thought to himself.

"Hey, twerp! Quite drooling over me and focus! You can fantasize all you want later." Levi hollered, startling Eren.

"oh..uh. yes!" 

Stop making things so obvious! People are going to see you walking like satan rammed a dildo through your pinhole and then the secrets out. 

"Yes sir. Be professional, Jaeger!

 

\----LEVI POV-----

 

I swear if this fling Eren and I have gets in the way, this situation will be tougher than I originally thought.

Then again, he already is good, improvement can wait...

No, Levi, Don't be a dumbass. IF he gets eaten by a titan due to lack in skill, its my fault. I cant have that happen.

I looked over at Armin, He sucks at hiding the guilt slapped on his face. Poor kid, he is so innocent. 

I Probably made things awkward between them. The kid probably reads about that though. Considering how he reads an all the time. 

\-----ARMINS POV-----

Eren...is a homosexual?

There is no doubt, I know what I saw. Shoot! If I would've known--  
No. He wouldn't like me that way. He is my childhood friend for heavens sake! I guess I really like Jean, though.

But I'd bet he is straight. I mean, the likelihood of four men being gay in the same regiment is almost insane. 

Darn. I wish Jean felt the same way.

\--------------------------------------

 

"Alert!" Erwin announced, after having to check the clipboard for his name, misreading it.

"Yes, Sir?" Armin replied, pointedly ignoring the wrong pronunciation of his own name.

"You're dismissed. Great job."

With that, Armin quickly saluted whole-heartedly, despite being exhausted from training, and headed toward the room he shared with Jean.

\----JEANS POV-----

I was getting out of the shower when I heard Armin walk in. I noticed he stopped for an extra moment to look at me through the mirror.  
I bit my lip and smiled, and he instantly turned his face away to hide his blush.

"Hey blondie, is it getting hot in here or is it just me?" I replied, he giggled and quickly snuck a peak at my bare chest. Then he walked to the bunk and collapsed on the lower bed. It looked like he overworked himself in training. But i know he can handle it. He has more build than he did when we first met.  
He just kept getting cuter and cuter!

\------------------------------------

 

Jean walked over to the blonde, who was had his face buried in his pillow, and leaned over his backside, putting pressure on him with his groin.

"You know, you're pretty damn cute right now" Jean whispered in Armins ear, causing the boy to shudder, and turn his body around to face him.

"Jean, what are you d--" Armin was interrupted by soft lips on his own. Not wanting to ruin the moment, he plucked up some courage and kissed back.

'I have no idea whats happening...' Armin thought to himself. But all thoughts were pushed away when Jean adjusted himself onto Armin.

"Nnh-" Armin let out a barely audible moan into the kiss. Jean smirked, and held Armin's chin, pulling the already passionate lip lock deeper.

"Armin, You know I've always liked you, right?"

"I know now." Apparently there was a hint of seduction in his voice because Jean started nipping at Armin's neck.

Armin gasped, and tilted is head back, giving Jean more access.

'How does this feel so good?'

Armin moved closer to Jean, who had a ever growing bulge in his pants, turned on by the simple presence of this erection close to his own.

"Oh, so you enjoy that, don't you?"Jean said in a sexy tone, beginning to grind his hips into Armin.

'No I shouldn't be doing this' Armin thought to himself. But his voice thought differently. 

"Mhm. Yes!" He groaned, biting his lip. 

Jean reached down and started palming Armins member, once tucked in, but threatening to pop out.  
Armin moaned, a little too loud.

There was a knock at the door that startled the two.  
Armin and Jean froze.

"If you two are going to toy around with each other, try to keep it down" Erwin announced through the door.

After Erwin left, Jean got up.

"Well, its late, lets go to sleep. Im exhausted."

As Jean got up, Armin grabbed his wrist.

"Could you..uh..stay with me tonight?"

Jean blushed, "Sure."


	5. Chapter Five///Q&A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simple Drabble. Originally created on Wattpad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL WELL WELL
> 
> I guess it's about that time where I put an end to this fanfiction.
> 
> *Abridged Connie voice* HOLY SHET
> 
> DAYYYUM! I feel like I cut you off, and kinda rushed this. BUT I HAVE BEEN RECEIVING Q&A REQUESTS! So I had people ask, and I answered. They were to ask any character a question, or stay traditional and ask yours truly..Moi,, a question. SOOOO at the end.....I will include a Question//Answer segment. 
> 
> MUAHHHH! THANKS SO MUCH FOR TAKING THIS WONDERFUL YAOI JOURNEY WITH MEEEE!
> 
> Until next time--Toodles!  
> \--Lexi
> 
> \--------------------------------

\---ERENS POV----

 

Levi and I have been spending the night with each other every night for the past week. And trust me, Im as lustful as a bunny. 

'Mikasa is going to kick your ass'

My mind keeps fucking with my emotions. I do love him. I love Levi.

'Are you sure about that?'

I decided I had to know I had to know if I was just his boy toy, or someone important. Im going to just come out and ask. 

'And make it awkward for both of you?'

If he really loved me, he would understand

Right? 

\--------------------------------

Eren strolled into Levi's room.

"I have to ask you something."  Eren, said, matter of factly.  

"Shoot" Levi's eyes bore into Erens. It wasn’t a death glare...it was, as Eren thought, concern.

"Are we in a relationship? I mean, do you truly Love me?" Eren asked, oddly smoothly. 

Levi blinked, looking almost taken aback. Holding back a scoff, he walked over to Eren and wrapped his arms around his waist, never breaking eye contact.

"Of course I love you! You are an annoying brat, but you're My annoying brat."  
My annoying brat. My annoying brat. 

 They pulled each other into an unbreakable embrace. 

There was a knock on the door. Both guys' breathing hushed. It was silent for long enough for them to ignore it. Levi threw Eren on the bed, who "absentmindedly" took off each others shirts. When Levi was on top of Eren, kissing his neck, earning a audiable moan. Suddenly, the door flew open

 

\---MIKASAS POV-----

 

I knocked on the door, and waited for a minute, Then, I heard a moan.   
Eren!

I burst through the door to see that fucking midget on top of my brother and all instinct kicked it. I charged at him. 

"Mikasa! Knock it off!!" 

I laughed to my self, 

Nope. 

I punched Levi, and he supported himself against the wall, and faced me again. It might have not been intimidating due to his short stature, and lack of emotion. But this time. 

He looked pissed.

I heard Commander Erwin then, I got punched by a fist----I fell, and black and red surrounded my vision. 

 

\----------------------------------------------

Levi shook his wrist. and looked up to see Erwin. 

"Hello, Eyebrows."

Levi grabbed his shirt and pulled it on, throwing the other shirt at Eren. 

"Mikasa! I said leave them be!" Erwin accusingly glared at the girl. who just shook her head. Suddenly, they heard heavy pounding of a pair of feat getting louder and louder.

Hanji ran into the door frame, in order to stop herself from passing the room. 

"OH MY GOD SO KAWAII!" Hanji squealed, much to everybody's irritation.

"WHAT THE FUCK, HANJ, LEARN SOME SELF-CONTROL, SHITTY FOUR EYES"

Levi's insult was accompanied by several other protests against her. Eren was just pissed that everyone ruined a perfect moment. He threatened everyone by bringing his thumb to his mouth, ready to bite. 

"EREN!!" they all shouted, dashing toward the shirtless boy.

"EVERYBODY NEEDS TO SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET OUT SO I CAN SCREW LEVI"  
Silence. 

Until Hanji's nose started bleeding. Then Hanji ran over to them, and smashed their face together, squealing and jumping up and down. "NOW KISS!!!"

"Oh, alright.." Levi remarked, pulling the fuming Eren into a deep kiss, and everyone melted away.

Until another grimacing reminder from Hanji interrupted them. Again.  
"FRICKLE FRACKLE!!!" Hanji demanded, pulling out a notebook and pen. posed to start writing detailed descriptions. 

Erwin had to drag Hanji away, Mikasa stayed. 

When the screaming Hanji's temper tantrum was far enough away, Mikasa stepped up and spoke. 

"Im alright with you two being together. Just if YOU hurt him I swear--"

"Dont be such an uptight bitch. He will be fine. If im humanities strongest, then what makes you doubt I can't handle him?"

"Okay. just, I dont want to be in the middle of more drama." Mikasa took a step back. 

The boys stood their, staring. Mikasa just backed down.

Eren broke and started laughing. 

"Okay! Okay! Why so serious, guys?”

 

.••••LEVIS POV••••

 

He doubted me.

What the fuck, Eren? I mean, did he think I was just some old pervy creepo trying to get off with a teen?

I hugged him and told him over and over again.

I love you.

I love you.

I fucking love you.

 

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

 

"I love you more!" Eren hollered playfully.

Levi raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? I guess you're going to have to prove it."

Eren rubbed his hand on his chin, mockingly pondering. "Hmmm should I get to know that sexy ass better or no?"

Levis nerves went wild.  Damn he just loves verbally teasing me, doesn't he?  
"Okay okaaaay! Just shut the fuck up and kiss me."

Eren didn't need to be asked twice.

 

••• Q&A  •••

Question: [Levi] Would you ever consider marrying Eren? 

Answer: Levi: When the time is right, yes. 

Question: [Author] How did you feel about writing your first Ereri fanfiction?

Answer: Author-sama: Nervous. Im a major perfectionist, so I still worry that I didn't completely fulfill this task.

Question: [Author] Are you planning on writing a sequel?

Answer: Author-sama: I considered it. I thought I would have a soppy love story in how they got married and lived happily forever after... But maybe that could be a whole other story.

Question: [Eren] Are you scared of Mikasa?

Answer: Eren: Who isn't?  
Levi: Im not scared of her.   
Eren: *sigh* Not counting you.  
Hanji: im not scared! Heheh  
Eren: thats because you're crazy.  
Mikasa: *backs away slowly* Hanji, Don't you dare-  
Hanji: YOU COCK-BLOCKER!!! *Sobs*

Question: [Armin] what were you thinking when you walked in to see Eren and Levi for the first time?

Answer: Armin: Oh my. It was rather awkward. But to be honest, I was a little jealous. But I vow to always be happy with Eren's sexual preferences. Also, I was rather praying that Mikasa and Levi would spare each other's life, and Erwin would't kick us out. 

Question: [Jean] what are you're feelings toward Mikasa?

Answer: Jean: She's absolutely stunning. *pant pant*  
Armin: *glare*]  
Jean: BUT ARMIN IS MINE

Question: [Eren] If Armin were to ever ask you out, would you accept the offer?

Answer: Eren: *glances at Levi and whispers* Do we have to get into that now? *blushes and whispers* I would have traveled the world with him, and I still plan to do so. He is my best friend and I would kindly turn him down, and pass him to Jean. Jean is lonely.   
Jean: BISH!! *pout*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> +*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*++*+*+*+*+*+  
> Check out my Wattpad: @seeingcrimson21  
> +*+*+*++*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+


End file.
